


LEX AND CLARK: The New Adventures of Superboy 16 - Have Some Deception with your Nog?

by ssa_archivist



Category: Smallville
Genre: Alternate Universe, Established Relationship, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2003-10-14
Updated: 2003-10-14
Packaged: 2017-11-01 04:47:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,719
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/352080
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ssa_archivist/pseuds/ssa_archivist
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Smallville, in specific, and Superman, in general, are the property of DCCOMICS.<br/>SPECIAL THANKS: To my beta, Georgia Peach.</p>
            </blockquote>





	LEX AND CLARK: The New Adventures of Superboy 16 - Have Some Deception with your Nog?

## LEX AND CLARK: The New Adventures of Superboy 16 - Have Some Deception with your Nog?

by Catlover

[]()

* * *

Have Some Deception With Your Nog? 

I believe there are angels among us.  
Sent down to us from somewhere up above. They come to you and me,  
In our darkest hours.  
To show us how to live,  
To teach us how to give,  
To guide us with a light of love. 

\- "Angels Among Us" performed by Alabama 

December 21, 2002 

"Lex! I demand to know the meaning of this," howled Lionel as he slammed the office door open. 

Looking up from his mountain of paperwork, Lex sighed. ' _What now_?' he thought. Slowly sitting back, Lex laced his fingers together and said, "I thought you had a rehab appointment, today." 

Waving Lex's words away with an angry swipe of his hand, Lionel explained, "I cancelled it. I had to. I had to come out here and find out if you've completely lost your mind." 

Cocking his head to the side, Lex rolled his eyes for effect. "Last I checked; I still clung to sanity. Despite your efforts." 

As quickly as possible, Lionel hobbled over to Lex's desk. Looking down at Lex, he accused, "I'll have you know that your attempt to undermine LuthorCorp was all in vain. I just hope your little boy toy was duly impressed by your display." 

' _How did you find out about that_?' Staring blankly up at his Father, Lex fought against furrowing his brow. After a moment for composure, he commented, "I'm sure I've done several things to undermine LuthorCorp in the past few weeks, so could you try to narrow down the field of possibilities?" 

Exhaling loudly through his nose, Lionel replied, "I mean the little party you had last night." 

Leaning down, only a couple inches from Lex's face, he continued, "Just how long did you think it would take before one of those children told all to the Inquisitor? Hmm? An hour? A day? Just how long did you think you could conceal this from me?" 

Neither flinching nor backing away, Lex returned his Father's glare. Calmly and coolly, he responded, "I didn't conceal anything. Quite frankly, you've known about me for a long time so I have no reason to hide anything from you. As for the 'little party' I had last night - That's not your concern." 

"Not my concern!" yelled Lionel as he stood up straight. "Of course, it's my concern. Everything about you is my concern, especially where LuthorCorp could be harmed." 

Upon seeing Lex roll his eyes, Lionel sighed. Resting against the mahogany of Lex's desk, he asked, "When you were a foolish college boy getting caught with your pants down by the Inquisitor, the public didn't care. The board didn't care. Half the people didn't believe what they read and the other half thought it was a phase you'd grow out of. You're not a boy. You're not in college anymore. You have your hands in the works. People expect you to act like a man." 

Staring down his Father, Lex growled, "I am a man." 

Shaking his head, Lionel protested, "No. You're supposed to be a man, but I'm not sure what you are. You prance around, not caring about the effect this will have on LuthorCorp. Don't you see how this could make the stock price plummet? Or are you too busy fucking your boy to think about such things?" 

Squaring his jaw, Lex sat forward before standing up. Eye-to-eye, he answered, "His name is Clark and he is not a matter for discussion. As for the rest, as I said - you've known what I am for a long time." 

Fiercely, Lionel argued, "Correction. I knew what you thought you were." 

Slowly, he clasped his hands behind his back. Holding his head high, he continued, "I know better. I've always known better. Just like all those years ago, I knew if I gave you the proper motivation, you'd become the son I deserved." 

Stepping forward, he tipped his head down. His chest rippled from the soft chuckle that escaped him. Looking back at Lex, he smiled devilishly as he reminisced, "I remember that motivation cost a man his job." 

"Are you attempting to threaten me?" asked Lex. 

Laughing airily, Lionel cocked his head back and looked down his nose at Lex. "Threaten? Oh no, Lex. Threats are for people who can't actually follow through. Instead, think of this as a project with a definite, quickly approaching deadline. What you fall short of completing, I will be forced to take care of myself." 

Turning his back on Lex, Lionel waved lazily at his son as he left the room. From behind his desk, Lex watched him go. Gripping the wood of his desk tightly, he found it impossible to sit. Instead, he grabbed a bronze paperweight and threw it at the far wall, leaving a large dint in the wood paneling. 

Cursing loudly, Lex finally sank down into his chair. Resting his head into his hands, he pushed memories away. Centering his thoughts, Lex came to the realization that he had a real problem on his hands. Thinking back over the night before, he wondered aloud, "Which one of those little shits squealed?" 

\-- <{()}>\-- 

Casually, Sheila sat at her desk. Working on the latest job handed to her by her boss, her posture was perfect. Not a hair out of place. Not even the presence of Lionel Luthor frazzled her. In fact, her only response to him speeding past her was an arched eyebrow. His determined expression didn't even phase her. She just kept on working efficiently. Even the sharp thud that followed moments later didn't cause her the slightest pause. 

Then, Lex emerged from his office. Instantly, Sheila snapped into action. Picking up her calendar, Sheila opened to her notepad while keeping her thumb under the page belonging to December 21, 2003. 

Running his hand over his head, Lex paced. Back and forth before Sheila's desk, he walked briskly as he ordered, "Sheila, I want to know what every single person who was at the party last night did after they left. Also, I want to know what the papers know. Call Kerrie and see what she can find out. Have a full report prepared within two hours." 

As her eyes widened, Sheila watched him walk away. 

\--<{()}>\-- 

Main Street 

Half An Hour Or So Later 

Lex didn't need a fancy report to tell him who the most likely culprit was. _No_. Only one person stormed out last night. _Just one_. The one who was Clark's best friend. The one who shattered Clark's naive hopes. The one person who should have been there for Clark, but wasn't, the person walking casually down Main Street. 

Pulling up to the curb, Lex ignored the cement stoop completely. Driving onto the sidewalk, Lex stepped on the brake as he came face to face with Pete Ross. 

Jumping back, Pete shouted, "Watch it!" 

Opening his car door, Lex emerged from the car in a fluid manner. Buttoning his jacket, he walked around the hood of the car as he said, "We need to talk." 

"Stay the hell away from me," replied Pete as he turned to leave. 

Grabbing Pete's arm, Lex argued, "You're not walking away so easily this time. I've got some things to say that you need to hear." 

Pulling free, Pete countered, "Faggot. You've got nothing to say that I need to hear." 

"Oh yes, I do," promised Lex as he spun Pete around, slamming him against the hood of the car. Leaning over Pete, he continued, "You're playing with the big boys now, Ross. Remember this - I'm a man whose capable of protecting what's his." 

"Get away from me," cried Pete as he pushed at Lex's chest. 

Finally, after a minor struggle, Lex flashed a cocky grin and pushed away from him. Cautiously, Pete slid off the hood. Backing away, he rubbed his hands on his jacket as he sneered, "Freaks. That's what the two of you are - Freaks. And I've got no time for freaks." 

Looking Pete squarely in the eyes, Lex reminded, "Just remember." 

\-- <{()}>\-- 

Down The Block 

He never saw her. She ducked around a corner before he could. As he passed without noticing her, she felt her heart break. As the sound of Lex's expensive automobile racing away filled her ears, she stepped out to watch Pete's retreating form. From behind swirling tears, Sam watched her hopes slink further and further away. 

\--<{()}>\-- 

Luthor Manor 

Nearly An Hour And A Half Later 

"I have the report you requested, Mr. Luthor," said Sheila. 

Extending his hand, Lex took the folder Sheila offered. Opening it, Lex glanced through it as he dismissed her, "You may go now, Sheila." 

"As you wish, Mr. Luthor." 

Leaning back in his chair once Sheila left the room, Lex started to seriously read the report. ' _Home_. _Sleep_. _Home_. _Sleep_. _Home_. _Sleep_. _How boring_.' Then, he came to the Internet records of one guest. Quickly, Lex skipped to Kerrie's investigation. Slamming the folder shut, Lex had a new prey to track down. 

\-- <{()}>\-- 

Smallville High 

According to a very expensive investigative report, on December 20, 2002, Chloe logged onto the Internet at 11:30pm. She contacted the Daily planet and the Metropolis Herald claiming to have a juicy story that could rock a Smallville company. The Daily Planet dismissed her early the next morning. At the same time, the Metropolis Herald sought more info. Editor, Kerrie Kastle, sent an e-mail to Chloe, requesting more info. Chloe wrote back a couple hours later seeking a face-to-face interview. 

Kerrie Kastle accepted. 

Little did Chloe know to whom Kerrie would be speaking to next. 

Lex Luthor appeared at the Torch newsroom a little past four o'clock on December 21, 2002. He sported a severe frown and tense shoulders. Chloe noticed him almost immediately and asked sarcastically, "Well, well, what brings you here?" 

Barely containing himself, Lex answered her question with a cold comment, "I thought you were his friend." 

Squinting at Lex, Chloe retorted, "Excuse me? What are you talking about?" 

Quickly crossing the room, Lex drew close up to Chloe and loomed over her. "Clark. Who else would I be talking about?" 

In Chloe's mind, she saw the file containing Clark's birth certificate and notes from her investigation. By reflex, she glanced at her computer. Bringing her gaze to bear on Lex's serious face once again, Chloe said, "I don't know what you're talking about." 

' _Liar_.' Sternly, Lex argued, "You know very well what I mean." 

Tilting her head to the side, Chloe opined, "This sounds like a fishing expedition. What? Are you feeling jealous of the time Clark spends with his friends? I've always thought you had a bit of a psychotic streak, but don't tell me you're trying to isolate him already." 

"I mean the e-mails you've circulated throughout the pressrooms of Metropolis," offered Lex. Masking his confusion expertly, he wondered why she seemed suddenly relieved. Tipping his hand a little more, he continued, "I mean the interview you have scheduled for tomorrow with Kerrie Kastle." 

As Lex spoke he couldn't help but smile at how the relief drained from Chloe's cheeks. By the time he finished speaking, Chloe's eyes were huge with confusion and fear. 

"How? How did you know about that?" asked Chloe with a trembling voice. 

"I don't reveal my sources," replied Lex with a devilish grin. Stepping forward, Lex watched as Chloe stepped back until she bumped against the table. 

Sputtering and stuttering, Chloe tried to explain, "But, but, what do you care about something like that?" 

Anger bubbling to the surface, Lex shouted, "How could I not care?" 

Confused, Chloe stared at Lex. Then, it hit her. ' _This is a snipe hunt_. _He doesn_ ' _t know anything_. _He thinks this is about LexCorp_.' Instantly, Chloe stood straighter. She brushed back her hair with her right hand and waited for a dramatic pause. A joke in her eyes, she smiled wickedly and said, "Get out of my office. You can't do a thing to me." 

"Don't be so sure about that," warned Lex - Just before he stormed out of the room. 

\-- <{()}>\-- 

Talon Cafe 

Just Minutes Later 

"Okay. Okay. Easy. Okay. Okay. Perfect!" cried Lana. 

Standing on ladders, Clark and Justin jerked their hands away from the extra-large Christmas wreath hanging over the entrance to the Talon. After a minute and a half of Lana telling them "a little more to the right. No, the left," Clark and Justin were done. Climbing down the ladders, they stepped back to eye their handy work - Wreaths hung over every doorway and dozens of streamers starting in every far corner met in the center of the room. 

Inhaling deeply, Justin crossed his arms and said, "That was very cool. How long did that take us Clark?" 

Glancing at his watch, Clark answered, "About four minutes." 

Smiling widely, Justin said, "Yeah, powers can be fun, sometimes." 

Stepping between them, Lana looked around, marveling at the yuletide scene created in less time than it takes to hard boil an egg. Wrapping her arms around both of their waists, Lana sighed, "Having superhero friends comes in handy sometimes, too." 

The door opened behind them, presenting a very angry Chloe Sullivan. She rushed over to Clark and thrust her extended index finger at him as she yelled, "Keep your boyfriend away from me!" 

Shocked to say the least, Clark took a step back. "Excuse me?" 

Flushed with anger, Chloe explained, "Lex just attacked me in the pressroom." 

In unison, Lana, Justin and Clark exclaimed, "Lex, what?" 

Nodding her head, Chloe continued, "Yeah. That's right. He kept going on about telling all to the newspapers. He seemed to think I was selling your love story to the highest bidder. He's paranoid, Clark." 

Instinctively, Justin stepped forward and gathered Chloe into his arms. Glaring at Clark with ever darkening eyes, Justin advised, "You better talk to Lex before I do." 

\--<{()}>\-- 

Luthor Manor 

Brushing past Sheila, Clark entered Lex's office without pause. Closing the door behind him, Clark found for whom he was looking. Sitting behind his desk, Lex stared back at him. Crossing the room, Clark asked, "You want to tell me what's going on?" 

Sitting back in his chair, Lex inquired, "You want to be a little more specific?" 

Tilting his head to the side, Clark sat down in one of Lex's guest chairs. "You know, stalking and attacking my friends." 

"Oh that. Yes, well, which friend are we discussing now?" asked Lex. 

"Which? You mean there's been more than one?" Shaking his head, Clark inquired further, "Okay. I know about Chloe. Who else have you gone after?" 

"Pete," replied Lex, matter-of-factly. 

"Pete." Looking Lex in the eyes, Clark continued, "Just what do you think you were doing?" 

Sitting up straighter, Lex answered, "What I had to do. My father visited me this morning, Clark. He knows about everything. He knows about you and me. He knows about our little party last night. In short, he knows things he shouldn't have known." 

Leaning his forehead on his fist, Clark said, "So, of course, you assumed it had to be one of my friends. Chloe said you were paranoid." 

"They were the most obvious culprits," asserted Lex. Leaning toward Clark, Lex continued, "I did what I felt I needed to do. Pete and I shared some words that needed to be shared and quite frankly, Chloe isn't as innocent as she seems." 

Sighing loudly, Clark offered, "So you're not wrong; everyone else is." 

Smiling, Lex agreed, "Absolutely. The whole world is wrong." 

"The whole world?" asked Clark. 

"Yes Clark, the whole world," answered Lex. "There's a reason why I like that hunchback movie - It's so true. 'The world is cruel. The world is wicked.'" 

Reaching across Lex's desk, Clark took Lex's hand in his as he countered, "Yeah, but remember the next line: It's I alone whom you can trust in this whole city." 

Squeezing Clark's hand, Lex said, "Sure, that line, but remember who said it." 

"Lex, the fact is the world is neither cruel nor wicked. I genuinely believe people want be kind and good. They just don't always make the best choices," said Clark 

Pulling away, Lex argued, "Don't believe everything your parents taught you, Clark. Humans can be evil." 

Nodding, Clark paused before stating, "Yeah, but they rarely want to be." 

Letting out a sound that was half snort and half chuckle, Lex contended, "Who cares what they want?" 

Disbelief covering his young features, Clark replied, "What do you mean? That's the most important part." 

Truly amused at the point, Lex asked, "Really. How is that? 

Quietly, Clark explained, "Because it means that they're always trying to be better people. In the end, that's enough." 

After that, Lex stared at Clark for a several minutes. Inside, Lex lamented, ' _You really are better than I deserve_.' 

Dragging Lex from his reverie, Clark asked, "What are you doing for Christmas?" 

At first, Lex appeared a bit shaken. Recovering quickly, he replied, "Nothing. I guess staying here at the castle. I can't imagine seeing my Father, right now." 

"I could ask my parents if you can come over to our house," offered Clark. 

Laughing softly, Lex said, "Yeah, that's likely to happen." 

Leaning back in his chair, Clark sighed, "Well, I can ask.." 

\-- <{()}>\-- 

Kent Farm 

That Evening 

"Absolutely not," shouted Jonathon. 

Looking back and forth from his Father to his Mother and back again, Clark pled with his eyes for them to reconsider. Instead, they stood more firmly in their resolve. 

Kindly, but sternly, Martha agreed with her husband, "I'm sorry, Clark, but Christmas is for family and Lex is not a part of this family." 

"Fine," replied Clark as he went up to his room. Behind his closed bedroom door, Clark shook his head as he dialed Lex's phone number. To Clark's surprise, he picked up on the first ring. Sadly, Clark told him the bad news, "I'm sorry, Lex. They're just being unreasonable." 

"Hey, they're your parents. They want you all to themselves for the holidays for as long as they can actually make it happen. It's understandable," reasoned Lex. "Besides, don't worry about me, Clark. It's not like this is the first holiday I've ever spent alone." 

\--<{()}>\-- 

Luthor Castle 

Limply, Lex placed the phone down. Playing with the cord, Lex found himself with way too much time on his hands. Flipping his laptop open, Lex checked his e-mail, cleared his recycle bin and repositioned all the icons on his desktop. Then, he started sorting files. A few hours later, he stumbled upon a forgotten task. Clicking the file open, he looked over the reports he compiled concerning KryCo. 

\--<{()}>\-- 

Christmas Day 

At a casual pace, Marcus and Laura walked down Main Street. Behind them, ten hours of voluntary work at the local shelter left them weary and ready for home. At peace with the eerie quiet of vacant streets, they noticed the music coming from the Talon right away. 

Pointing at the Talon's front door, Laura observed, "Hey, the Talon's not supposed to be open today." 

Shrugging, Marcus glanced at the lights streaming out of the doors and windows. "Maybe Lana's having a private gathering." 

Staring at the Talon Laura offered another interpretation, "Or maybe, someone broke into the place. We should go check." 

Looking back at Marcus, Laura tried to be shocked that she saw no concern for the establishment. Grabbing Marcus by the arm, she dragged him over to the Talon entrance. Peering inside, they saw someone seated at a corner table. Squinting his eyes, Marcus recognized the person immediately, "It's Lex Luthor. He's probably doing end of the year reports. Let's go." 

He took almost two steps before Laura's hold on his arm stopped him in his tracks. Looking back, Marcus saw the determination in her eyes. Knowing defeat when he saw it, he simply nodded and opened the door for her. 

Bent over a series of reports, Lex looked like a man trying to solve a jigsaw puzzle, trying to find the missing piece that would pull the whole thing together. Taking a swig from his mug, he quickly closed his many folders as the front doors opened. Looking up, Lex didn't even recognize Laura and Marcus as he shouted, "The Talon's closed for business." 

Slowly Laura approached Lex. Dragging Marcus along for the ride, she sat across from Lex. Subtly, she sniffed at the air and said warily, "Mr. Luthor. Is that nog you're drinking?" 

Looking up, recognition filled Lex's features as he quickly stacked the folders one on top of the other as he replied, "As a matter of fact it is." 

Inhaling the faint smell of strong alcohol, Laura inquired, "I thought Lana only made virgin nog." 

Reaching into his pocket, he pulled a small flask from his pocket and said, "Yeah, that's why I added some Christmas cheer to it." 

Unbuttoning her coat, Laura replied, "I see." 

Looking at Laura, Lex's eyes zeroed in on a shiny bit of jewelry hanging from her neck. Reaching across the table, Lex gently touched a thin, silver-like metal band hanging from a silver chain. Looking up into Laura's eyes, Lex asked, "What is this?" 

Suddenly nervous, Laura answered, "A ring." 

Rolling his eyes, Lex brought his eyes back to the ring and the delicate, foreign characters etched across the surface, "I see that. What does the inscription mean?" 

"Umm," stuttered Laura. "I don't know." 

The expression of Lex's face as he glanced up at her increasingly red face told Laura that he didn't believe that for a minute. As Laura struggled for a better lie, Lex reached out and grabbed the trinket, rolling it between his forefinger and thumb as he asked, "Really? Then what is it made out of? It's too light to be silver. It's too heavy to be platinum." 

Finally at the end of her rope, Laura opted for the truth, "Look, I don't know much about it. It was something given to me by my parents before they died, okay? So, they're not exactly here to explain the great significance of this ring to me." 

Attempting to stand, Laura found Lex only held onto the ring with a stronger grip. Angry and fed up with his behavior, she grabbed the ring, snatching it back from Lex as she painfully pinched his fingers. Instantly, she stood up ready to bolt, but she paused as she looked down at Lex's upturned face. In his eyes, she could see his mind working and the conclusions she saw forming were scarier than anything she'd ever seen before. 

A moment later, she pushed Marcus out the front doors. Rushing home, she thrust her hands in her coat pockets, but forgot to zip up the front. As the cold wind beat against her, she wondered how to explain this to her Uncle. 

\--<{()}>\-- 

December 27, 2002 

Cole Residence 

In response to the persistent ringing of the doorbell, Laura opened the front door. She groaned immediately at the sight of Lex Luthor. 

For his part, Lex tried to not smile devilishly, but wasn't entirely successful. Nodding courteously, he asked, "Hello Laura, may I come in?" 

Shaking her head, Laura answered, "No." 

Leaning back, Lex said, "I'd like to speak to your Uncle." 

Curtly, Laura replied, "He's not here." 

Closely inspecting Laura's neckline, Lex observed, "You're not wearing your necklace. I hope that's not on account of me." 

Glaring at Lex, Laura answered, "Don't flatter yourself. You're not that important." 

"Really? Then why aren't you wearing it?" asked Lex. 

"You don't know when to give up, do you Mr. Luthor?" asked Laura. 

Nodding, Lex agreed, "No, I don't and you didn't answer the question." 

Uncomfortable, Laura paused before saying, "I don't wear it everyday. It's just a reminder of my parents and something I don't except you to understand." 

"Oh but I do understand," replied Lex as he raised the cuff on his left arm. "My Mother gave this watch to me before she died. I wear it almost everyday." 

Lowering his cuff, he leaned toward Laura and said, "Tell your Uncle that I'll be waiting and that I see very clearly." 

Noting the flash of fear in Laura's eyes, he smiled before walking away. 

\--<{()}>\-- 

December 28, 2002 

Kent Farm 

Covered in flour, Martha wiped sweat off her forehead with the back of her right arm. Taking a few steps back, she twirled around and closed the oven door before ripping her oven mitts off and pressing her hands into the small of her aching back. 

"I hope the Christmas order we made isn't too much for you." 

Startled, Martha spun around. Standing at the door was Sarah Cole. With her left hand braced against the doorjamb, Sarah half-hid behind the wall as she said, "I know we asked for a lot." 

Shaking her head, Martha waved a hand at Sarah as she replied, "Not a worry. It's just old bones. They never seem to do what they used to, do they?" 

Smiling uncomfortably, Sarah stepped gingerly into the room. Glancing about the makeshift industrial kitchen, she noted the cleanliness and order. As she scanned the newly fortified walls of what was once just an idle shack adjoining the Kent residence, she nodded at the workmanship. Looking back at Martha, Sarah sighed, "Let me be blunt - I'm not here about our business dealings. I'm here to find out what you know about Lex Luthor." 

Taken aback, Martha brought her hand up to her throat as she asked, "Why would you ask me about Lex Luthor?" 

Clasping her hands behind her back, Sarah explained, "I don't know many people in this town, Martha, and I was led to understand that your son is very close to him." 

Wiping her hands on her apron, Martha licked her lips and swallowed deeply before she replied with a raspy voice, "That's right." 

Looking at the ground, Sarah asked, "Yes, well, all that aside, I have a need for information about him." 

"What kind of information?" inquired Martha. 

"I need to know if you know anything about his past business dealings, about how he handles opposition," said Sarah. 

Blinking rapidly, Martha took a step away from Sarah. Searching the far walls, Martha answered, "I don't really know him very well, Sarah. He's...a friend of my son, that's all. But he is a Luthor, after all." 

"I see," said Sarah. "I'm sorry I bothered you. I'll be going now. Let you get back to your work." 

Fumbling with her purse, Sarah walked back toward the doorway. At the threshold, she turned back and looked at Martha. "I shouldn't be saying this, but as one Mother to another, you should know that something sinister lurks in that man. He's not always as pleasant as he appears. Be careful of how much influence he has over your son." 

\--<{()}>\--- 

Several Minutes Later 

Clark's Bedroom 

Martha rushed into the house the moment Sarah left. Out of respect, she knocked before she rushed into his bedroom when Clark asked, "Who's there?" 

Stepping into the room, she saw him reclined on his bed, a book resting on his stomach. Slowing down, she approached his bedside and said, "Sarah Cole was just here. She mentioned some things that are very troubling." 

Sitting up, Clark lowered his right leg until his foot met the wooden floors. "Did she cancel her contract?" 

Shaking her head, Martha replied, "No." 

Stepping closer to Clark, she asked, "How many people know about you and Lex? 

"I'm not sure. Several, that I know of, but they appear to have told others," answered Clark. 

Nodding, Martha agreed, "Yes, apparently. Why didn't you speak with your Father and me before telling people something like this?" 

Shrugging, Clark replied, "I didn't ask you because it didn't concern you." 

"Excuse me? Didn't concern us? Clark, this is a small town and what you are, what you do and who you do it with reflects on us. When we gave you and Lex permission to see each other, we didn't think you would run out and tell the town. I mean, don't you have any consideration for what this might do to us?" 

Shocked, Clark was speechless. Finally, when the power of speech returned to him, he stated, "If you wanted me to hide this, you should have been more clear. You've never had any problem telling me to hide something in the past, so you should have had no problem this time." 

"Letting you continue to see him was a mistake, I see that now," observed Martha as she backed away from her son's rebuke. "Well, I'm going to correct that mistake right now. I don't want you to see him. I don't want you stepping off this farm until school starts. I have it on very good authority that he's not what he appears to be, Clark." 

Shaking his head, all the blood ran from Clark's face as he begged, "Mom, don't do this. Please." 

"I'm sorry, Clark, but sometimes a parent must do what they think is best for their child even if it's not what their child wants," Martha said as she closed his door behind her. 

In shock, Clark sat there for several seconds. Unable to believe that after everything, he was in the same nightmare he always feared would come true. Picking up his phone, he dialed Lex's phone number slowly. After a few rings, Lex picked up and said, "Luthor here." 

"Lex?" 

"Clark? What's wrong?" asked Lex 

Short of breath, Clark replied, "My parents said I can't see you anymore." 

Quickly, Lex demanded, "What? Why?" 

Clark answered, "Sara Cole was here today. I don't know what she told my Mom, but it was bad enough to make my Mom come straight up to my room and forbid me from seeing you." 

"Is that so?" asked Lex. 

"Yeah. What are we going to do, Lex?" asked Clark. 

"You let me worry about that Clark. I'll see what I can do to remove the influence your Mother has come under. In the meantime, do as your parents say," ordered Lex as he hung up the phone. 

\--<{()}>\-- 

December 29, 2002 

Luthor Castle 

"Mr. Luthor can see you now," Sheila announced. 

Puffing out his chest, Raymond Cole dismissed Sheila entirely as he entered Lex's office. He was not impressed with the way the layout of the room guided his eyes to the large ornate desk or the high-backed executive chair from which Lex stared back at him, nor was he intimidated with the way the door closed, causing a loud din to reverberate through the room. Sitting across from Lex, Raymond calmly said, "I will say this once, Mr. Luthor, and only once - Stay away from my children." 

"Well, that's hard to do in a small town," replied Lex as he leaned forward, resting his elbows on his desk. "Now, why don't we get down to the real reason why you're here." 

Reaching over, Lex picked up a small stack of folders. Reaching out, he handed them to Raymond. Leaning back in his chair, he explained, "It has come to my attention that you're living up to your side of the bargain we made. By offering your employees the same income as LexCorp, I'm sure you thought I wouldn't notice that you've drastically increased their benefits and breaking our deal." 

Sitting forward, Raymond countered, "So, sue me. Our bargain was illegal anyway. I doubt you want everyone to know about it - especially the SEC." 

Lex argued, "I don't need to sue you to hurt you. Besides, I'm not the only one with something to worry about, am I?" 

"I don't know what you are talking about, Mr. Luthor," replied Raymond. 

Patiently, Lex explained, "Oh, Mr. Cole, I think you do. Do you know what's scarier than the SEC? No? Let me enlighten you. The EPA is far scarier than the SEC. The most the SEC will do is fine you. The EPA can shut you down entirely." 

Pointing at the folders, Lex stated, "It has come to my attention that you are performing radioactive experiments in your labs - the very same labs that bring us industrial cleaners and agricultural ammonia. I'm sure the EPA would be very interested to know you're exposing the heartland to radioactive materials." 

Smiling, Raymond replied, "You don't scare me, Mr. Luthor. I have Government contracts that allow for those experiments." 

Cocking his head to the side, Lex said, "That's funny because my contact in the Department of Justice said you didn't." 

Raymond's smile wilted as he asked, "What do you want, Mr. Luthor?" 

"For you to tow the line. I'll let you have the holidays, but next week your employees better find out that their benefits have been slashed," warned Lex. 

Acquiescing with a single sharp nod of the head, Raymond left the office. 

As his office door shut, Lex whispered, "You're a fool if you think it'll be that easy." 

\--<{()}>\-- 

New Year's Eve 

11:40pm 

The air smelled of cinnamon spiced ginger ale and a faint sweetness brought on by a freshly uncorked bottle of cheap champagne. Not looking at the clock, Clark knew it was twenty 'til Midnight. He could practically feel his parent's glee as they prepared the glasses for the annual Kent family New Year's Eve toast. In a few minutes, he knew they would form a circle in front of the TV while Dick Clark rocked through the last few minutes of 2002. Like so many times before, they will voice their New Year resolutions, wishes and hopes. By the time they finished, the ball would be dropping. Then, they'd kick back their drinks and his parents would share a New Year's kiss before turning to him, drawing him into a tight group hug. 

It was something he usually looked forward to, but not this year. He didn't want to be here and every muscle in his body, every expression, every gesture he offered showed just how little he wanted to be here. After spending the past two days of listening to his Father hiss, "How am I ever going to look the neighbors in the face again?" Clark was in no mood to be festive. This fact finally hit home for his parents as they emerged from the kitchen with three glasses and wide smiles that drooped the moment they saw him slouching on the couch. 

Jonathan bit his lip and tried to joke as he said, "Hey sport, come get your drink before it disappears." 

Clark didn't even shrug. He just kept sitting on the sofa, staring at the TV. 

Jonathan gripped the glasses tightly and repeated, "Clark, I'm speaking to you. Come get your drink." 

Fumbling with the remote, Clark never looked at his Father. Thus he never saw the champagne splash across the surface of the desk as Jonathan slammed down the stemware. He never saw the way Jonathan stepped forward, his hand held high, on the verge of punctuating a lecture with a wide sweeping gesture. Regrettably, Clark would never see the sadness that filled his Father's eyes, nor would he see how the man's proud back hunched over as he left the room. 

Of course, he couldn't say the same about his Mother. She rushed over and grabbed the remote control out of his hand. Unafraid, she turned the TV off and flung the remote across the room. As the plastic control burst open upon contact with the wall, she gained Clark's complete attention. Leaning over her son, Martha asked, "For the past three days, I've watched you mope around this house. I'm sick of it. Would you really rather be with him instead of your family?" 

Wide-eyed, Clark tensed up as he looked up at his Mother. Tension filled his whole body as he stuttered his response, "Yes. It just doesn't seem right." "But it's right for you to be disrespectful of your Father? It's right for you to ruin New Years for everyone around you? It's right for you to throw a temper tantrum like when you were three years old? Is that what you're trying to tell me?" argued Martha. 

"No," replied Clark, weakly. Thinking back over the past few days, Clark felt guilt inch into his soul as he remembered his own conduct. Looking down at the floor, Clark whispered, "Look Mom, I'm sorry, but-" 

"I'm not the one you should say you're sorry to," said Martha. 

Sitting forward, Clark glanced at the staircase his Father used to flee the scene. Frowning, Clark lowered his head again. "I'm sorry." 

Sitting next to her son, Martha asked, "Why is it so important for you to be with him instead of your family?" 

Looking up at her, Clark thought for second before he answered, "Because he's all alone and I'm not. It just doesn't seem right." 

Sitting up straighter, Martha used a deep breath to push back a teardrop. Glancing at her watch, she noted the time - 11:48pm. Pushing back a lock of red hair, Martha saw Clark follow her actions. At that moment, he looked so much like the little boy who twirled her hair around his fingers during the entire ride back to Smallville on the day he found them. Frowning deeply, Martha reached over and placed her hand on his cheek and said, "Then go." 

"What?" asked Clark. 

Smiling sadly, Martha replied, "Go. Quick, before I change my mind." 

He didn't dare hesitate. Lunging forward, Clark gathered his Mother into a hug. Clutching her tightly, he whispered in her ear, "Thank you." 

A moment later, he was gone. 

\--<{()}>\-- 

Luther Manor 

11:53pm 

Quietly, Lex worked away the night in his darkly lit entertainment room. The only light in the room came from his laptop screen and scenes of Times Square broadcasted from his wide screen TV. Hunched over his laptop, Lex could see his plan come together. KryCo and the Coles with it would be gone within a couple months. There may be rumors, but there will be no evidence, linking him to the company's untimely demise. Then, he can try to work his way back into Martha Kent's good graces. Then, he would be with Clark again. Smiling cruelly, he continued to type furiously. 

Suddenly, he felt as if he was being watched. Glancing over to the left, he saw Clark. Quickly lowering his laptop screen, Lex asked, "Clark? What are you doing here? Do your parents know you're here?" 

Nodding, Clark answered, "Yeah. My Mom said I could come over." 

"Really?" whispered Lex. 

Smiling widely, Clark sat down beside Lex and laughed, "Really." 

Sitting up, Lex placed his left hand on Clark's knee. "So there's hope." 

Staring quizzically, Clark asked, "Hope?" 

"Yes," said Lex as he continued to look over Clark's features from his wavy hair to his bright eyes and down to his full lips. "Hope that she'll like me again like she once did." 

"Lex," Clark started to say. 

Placing the fingers of his left hand against Clark's lips, Lex shushed him as he assured, "It's okay." 

Leaning forward, Lex brushed his lips lightly across Clark's. Savoring the taste and the tease, Lex reached his left hand around Clark's head and grabbed a fistful of thick hair. Holding on, Lex began to kiss Clark. 

**"TEN! NINE!"**

Quickly, Clark and Lex broke away from each other. 

Looking at the Times Square shining out from the TV, Lex was startled to hear Clark say, "I resolve to be a better son to my parents. I wish everyone was as lucky as me and I hope for peace in the New Year." 

**"EIGHT! SEVEN!"**

Smiling shyly, Clark glanced at Lex's curious face and admitted, "It's something I do with my parents at New Years." 

**"SIX! FIVE!"**

Smiling back at Clark, Lex said, "You give me Faith." 

**"FOUR! THREE!"**

Narrowing his eyes and furrowing his brow, Clark asked, "Faith? Faith in what?" 

**"TWO! ONE!"**

"Faith that there's more out there like you," explained Lex as he placed the fingertips of his left hand on Clark's cheek and guided their lips until they pressed firmly against one another. At the same time, Lex reached out with his right hand and yanked the power cord out of his laptop, sending his vengeful plan of attack to oblivion. 

**"HAPPY NEW YEAR!"**


End file.
